Two Yings & Yangs
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: A KFP/Megamind crossover where Megamind and Tai Lung meet each other for the first time, talk for a bit, and fought one another.


"_As a hero of Metrocity_", said Megamind's monologue, "_it has been my duty to do good and protect the innocent. It all started when I became a rival towards Metro Man when we were children. He got his attention and I failed to receive it. As time went by, we fought each other in an everlasting battle of Good VS Evil. Then, one day, my plan trapped him and fired the Death Ray to kill him. It worked and I took over Metrocity. Somehow, after doing so, I felt like I had no other superhero to fight against. So, my friend, Minion and I invented a gun that can inject the DNA of a superhero into a person. That person was Hal Stewart, a camera man for newsreporter Roxanne Ritchie and with the help of our disguises, we trained him and turned him into a new superhero named Tighten. Everything was going well with Roxanne until she found out about my secret. What's even worse was that Hal used his powers for selfish reasons. Later, we found out that Metro Man was alive and he explained why he gave up being a superhero and that good will rise up against evil which meant that I would rise up and fight the evil. So, I saved Roxanne, revert Tighten back to his normal self, and saved the city. All was peaceful and I made a vow that I would do good because I chosed to make my own path. I am Megamind, once a criminal genius, now a superhero, and with Minion at my side, nothing can stand between our heroics and our family._"

"_As a Kung Fu Master_", said Tai Lung's monologue, "_achieving your own title was a bit hard for me. I trained harder from Master Shifu, the only one I trusted, until one day, Master Oogway denied me of my rights because he sensed something in my heart. Because of that, I was enraged with power and nearly killed all of the villagers of the Valley of Peace. One day, I was defeated by Oogway and was brought to the Chor Ghom Prison where Vachir, that wretched rhino captain of the guards, chained me. A few years later, I escaped using a feather and killed Vachir. A few days later, I fought the Furious Five and overpowered them with my Nerve Attack. By nightfall, Shifu and I met each other again and during our battle, Shifu confessed why he didn't stood up for me. It was his pride that destroyed him which made me felt so furious, yet so melancholy. One day, I met a new Dragon Warrior and it was a panda. We fought one another, but I found out that the scroll was blank and it gave him the opportunity to defeat me. He then used the Wuxi Finger Hold on me, but I was not vanquished. I only suffered a little bit, but I then realize that family is more important than anything. That's why I decided to change from my evil ways and protect the innocent with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. Meanwhile, I planned to meet someone out there who has some good inside of him as well as I do. Someone who used to do evil before he/she changed._"

Later, as Megamind updates his Superhero Supersuit to a much darker version with a black cape, spikes, a newly updated super-boots, and a new updated X-Ray/Laser-Vision glasses, he hears a roar that seemed to be far away from his lair. He walks out of the entrance and sees a Snow Leopard in clothing.

"Are you the one they call Megamind?", asked the Snow Leopard.

"Yes, indeed, I am", said Megamind, "and who might you be?"

"I am Tai Lung", said Tai Lung, "Kung Fu Master, master of the Snow Leopard technique, and the second Dragon Warrior from China."

"And are you a villain that I might fight against?", asked Megamind.

"Positively not", said Tai Lung in a pompous manner, "I've changed from bad to good with a few friends of mine. Now, tell me, Megamind, how would it be if you and I can chat inside your house?"

"I prefer the term, lair, if you don't mind", said Megamind, "and if you insist, then, come inside. There's so much we can talk about."

Later, inside the lair, Tai Lung asked Megamind a question.

"Have you ever decided to remain evil for the rest of your life?", asked Tai Lung.

"Well, almost", said Megamind, "But a superhero told me something. He told me that good would rise against it. I must've been on the good side when my plan to make a new superhero turned into a villain."

"Same goes for me", said Tai Lung, "I tried to get something I wanted once. A Dragon Scroll that contained mystical powers once you master a few moves. I been denied of a title I was trying to achieve despite all the hard work I put into. Because I was too stubborn to realize something."

"What was it?", asked Megamind.

"Let's just say... I didn't have a heart to begin with", said Tai Lung, "I was too blinded by greed to get that scroll. All because of my heart that plungged my soul into darkness. That is until one day, a warrior changed me back to normal. It was a panda and he was the new Kung Fu Master, a Dragon Warrior."

"Then... I guess we have something in common", said Megamind, "Now that we have the same problems, why won't we have a little battle?"

"A battle?", asked Tai Lung.

"Yes", said Megamind, "We should test our abilities against each other. You have your Kung Fu skills and I have my superhero combat attacks. What do you say?"

"I say you got yourself a deal", said Tai Lung and later, the two prepared themselves.

Tai Lung bucked his claws and sheathed his claws while Megamind touched his X-Ray/Laser-Vision glasses, the two charged towards each other. Megamind activated his super-boots and flew away from the Kung Fu master and charged at him. He grabbed him in mid-air and punched him with his super-fists. However, the Snow Leopard jumped towards a wall and with a quick swift of his inner strength, he jumped and kicked Megamind, causing him to fly backwards. Megamind crashed into a wall, but his super-boots gave him the opportunity to fly towards him and punched him in the face, knocking him out of the wall of his lair. The Snow Leopard quickly got up and before Megamind got closer to him again, he used his Snow Leopard technique to knock the super-villain/hero out of his super-boots and back into his lair, injuring him a bit in the process. Later, Tai Lung decided to head off, but not before saying his goodbyes to Megamind.

"I have to head back to China", said Tai Lung, "My master and the other Kung Fu Masters might need me back. It's been nice meeting you, Megamind."

"I would like to say the same thing too, Tai Lung", said Megamind, "Your Kung Fu skills in combat was excellent. If only Minion were here to see this. He went somewhere helping someone. It's nice to meet you too. Goodbye."

"Goodbye", said Tai Lung, "And remember: If you need someone who can teach you any Kung Fu technique, just let me know and I can train you."

Tai Lung roars and runs off, leaving Megamind to watch him in the sunset, smiling in the process.

_**The End**_


End file.
